Who Gets Kari? : The Rematch!
by Sarzana
Summary: Okay... I was getting flamed for putting Daikari in "Who Gets Kari?", so I wrote this. It consists of one round, and is pretty short. There are two endings, one for Daikari fans and one for Takari fans. The most worthwile material in here is probably the


Who Gets Kari? : The Rematch!  
  
Okay, I've gotten enough flames for making "Who Gets Kari?" Daikari, so I wrote this fic. This has two endings, so read the one that applies to you. I'm hoping not to offend anybody with this. If you're easily offended, don't read the alternate ending. If you're a Takari fan, don't flame me on the Daikari ending. If you like Daikari, don't flame me on the Takari ending. It's as simple as that! Okay, that was long enough. This is for all the people who liked my last fic but didn't like the Daikari. Sorry to all Kenkari fans; I'm not including him in this fic because in my series he's with Yolie.  
  
In this fic, TK challenges Davis to a rematch of the fic, "Who Gets Kari?" You can choose who wins by reading the corresponding ending. That way, I shouldn't get any flames from either major group of fans! If you flame this because it contains Takari or Daikari, your responses will be promptly ignored. Thank you for taking the time to read this fic, and please enjoy (ha ha ha...) the story!  
  
***  
  
Davis sat in class, dutifully ignoring the teacher.  
  
TK sat behind him, loathing his very existence.  
  
BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Davis dashed out of the classroom, only to be tripped by TK.  
  
"Hey, what was that for, TP?"  
  
"I'm officially challenging you to a rematch of that stupid fic Susannah the Author wrote!"  
  
"No way! I won fair and square!"  
  
"Hey, Author!!!"  
  
Susannah the Author promptly appeared.  
  
"Will you write a rematch for us?"  
  
"Nooooo... Please don't! Have mercy!"  
  
"Okay. I've got nothing better to do, and I'm getting tired of getting flamed by anti-Daikari people."  
  
Davis looked at the Author in shock. "But you can't! You know Kari and I belong together!"  
  
"Don't worry, Davis. You'll still get Kari."  
  
Davis looked relieved.  
  
"But so will TK."  
  
"WHAT?!" the two boys yelled in shock.  
  
"How is that possible?" asked TK.  
  
"Through an advanced procedure that involves having people read selected parts of a story. Of course, with many people it's beyond their intellect to decide what and what not to read, so I'm using my Author Magic to flame-proof this story anyway."  
  
"Ah," said TK and Davis, not understanding a word of what she just said.  
  
"So, what kind of contest did you have in mind, TK?" asked the Author.  
  
"I dunno, something I'd win?"  
  
Susannah sweatdropped. "Ookay... Let's take this to the arena..."  
  
All three of them appeared at the arena, which was once again decorated with pictures of Kari.  
  
"I wish someone would just win and forget about it so I don't have to keep redecorating this place," muttered the Author. "All right, the first arbitrary contest is… hmmm, why can't I automatically think of good contests, anyway? Aah, the contest is ---  
  
*Begin Takari Ending*  
  
- Fanfic writing!"  
  
Davis and TK fell over in a fake anime faint. (A/N: Dang, they do that a lot, don't they?)  
  
"I'm going to beat that TS no matter what!" thought Davis.  
  
"Okay, you each get a pencil and a piece of paper. The one who has a better ending wins and gets Kari and we can end this stupid fight."  
  
Davis and TK began to write furiously. After ten minutes, they read the stories out loud.  
  
Davis read, "One day in the Digiworld, there were a group of Digidestined. Suddenly, a big bad monster attacked them. Davis, being the bravest one in the group, beat up the monster with his bare hands. The Digidestined were all saved thanks to Davis, and he and Kari lived happily ever after without TL."  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay, TK's turn."  
  
"Umm, I wrote a haiku. Here it is.  
  
Sweetest child of Light,  
  
Queen Kari surpasses all  
  
In love and kindness."  
  
Kari, who once again came out of nowhere, ran up and hugged TK. "That's so sweet!"  
  
Davis stared at them, loathing TK.  
  
TK and Kari lived happily ever after, and Davis never married and dedicated his whole life to worshipping Kari.  
  
(A/N: Happy now?!)  
  
*End Takari Ending*  
  
*Begin Daikari Ending*  
  
-Fanfic writing!"  
  
"Didn't we just do that?" asked TK.  
  
"Be quiet so the anti-Takari people won't read the previous Takari segment!" the author hissed.  
  
"Oh," said TK.  
  
"You each have to write a story or poem, and the person who writes the best one wins!"  
  
A piece of paper and a pencil appeared in front of Davis and TK. Ten minutes later, they red their fanfics out loud. TK went first.  
  
"Once there was a kid named TK, who everyone liked better than Davis. One day, the Digidestined were in the Digiworld, when a giant monster came and stepped on Davis. TK and Kari lived happily ever after."  
  
"Uh. Huh. Davis's turn."  
  
"I did a haiku about Kari. (A/N: I love writing haiku!)  
  
I love you always,  
  
O beautiful queen of light,  
  
I give you my life."  
  
Kari, who once again mysteriously appeared, ran up to Davis and hugged him. "That's so sweet, Davis!" she said.  
  
TK stood there muttering impolite things under his breath.  
  
Davis and Kari lived happily ever after, and TK remained to annoy the author.  
  
*End Daikari Ending*  
  
*Begin End Paragraph Apologizing For What a Crappy Fic This Was*  
  
Okay. Very short. Not funny. Live with it. I'm sorry, I'm just kind of annoyed at the anonymous reviewer encouraging everyone to "attack Sarsana" (you could at least spell my pen name right!). I'm sorry to all loyal Daikari fans who would never dream of writing a Takari fic. Once again, Daikari people don't flame on the Takari ending, Takari people don't flame on the Daikari ending. You can flame on the ending of your preference all you like, but don't flame on the other one. Thank you for bothering to read this fic, and please review.  
  
Sarzana aka Susannah  



End file.
